


[podfic] a cop, a killer, and a dead man by Jenwryn

by sk_lee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Were you listening?" Joss asks, automatically. A habit. She rests her hand against the edge of the table. Resists making a fist.</p>
<p>"Always," confirms Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a cop, a killer, and a dead man by Jenwryn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a cop, a killer, and a dead man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267690) by [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn). 



> thanks to the author for having a permission statement.

**17.9 MB, 64k Mp3, 38:57**

Download @ divshare:[ **HERE**](http://www.divshare.com/download/25355483-f9e)

 

* * *

 

**STREAMING :**


End file.
